


One call away

by Elisexyz



Series: I'm only one call away [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, season 1 setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz
Summary: “Uh… I’m sorry, I know it’s late, but-” Mike started rambling, and Harvey was pretty sure that an endless monologue would have followed, hadn’t he done something about it.“Get to the point.”“Yeah- Yeah. My house is on fire. I… need a ride and a bed?”Prompt for an anon on my Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](http://heytheredeann.tumblr.com/post/157746377349/idk-if-you-take-requests-for-fics-but-if-you-do) you can find the prompt for this fic.  
>  It's set in season 1, because I wanted Harvey to be a little more douchey than he is now and because I adored his dynamic with Mike in the earlier seasons (as much as I love how far they've come and the lenghts they would go to for each other, sometimes I kinda miss the old Marvey). Enjoy!

Harvey was used to sleeping with his phone on: it wasn’t common occurrence, but sometimes his clients decided that they _absolutely_ needed to call him in the middle of the night. Usually they ended up setting an appointment as soon as he was free, which could have waited until the next goddamn morning, but Harvey made it a point of being available and efficient at all times.

This doesn’t mean, though, that he didn’t groan and curse under his breath as his phone started ringing at 2 AM – especially since he had gone to sleep less than an hour before, because he was busy with an important case.

When he checked the caller ID, for a split second he considered not answering. He swore, if the kid was drunk again- “Mike, you’d better have just discovered a big amount of dirt on Callaghan to be calling me at this hour.” He grunted.

“Uh… I’m sorry, I know it’s late, but-” Mike started rambling, and Harvey was pretty sure that an endless monologue would have followed, hadn’t he done something about it.

“Get to the point.”

“Yeah- Yeah. My house is on fire. I… need a ride and a bed?” Mike explained. He sounded like he was talking about the damn weather, which could have meant either that it was nothing serious or that he was shocked to the point of numbness.

Either way, Harvey had to wait a second before answering, because he had almost let a frantic ‘Are you okay?’ escape his lips. Which would have been stupid and something for Mike to use as a point in his ‘you so care about me’ crusade. The kid was talking, he surely wasn’t dead. 

“I’ll be there.” He simply said. He hung up before Mike had a chance to answer.

He got dressed trying to not make it too quick, but if he was being honest with himself he did it in way less time that he normally would have. After all, it was night and it was cold, if his apartment was on fire Mike was probably standing outside.

When he got to Mike’s place, there were firefighters, ambulances and people standing around with their night clothes on. Harvey spotted a kid crying his eyes out in his mother’s arms. He turned, his eyes looking for Mike.

Eventually, he found him talking to a paramedic. Mike was in his boxers, probably freezing his ass off even if he had been given a blanket.

“It’s him.” Mike pointed, as soon as he spotted Harvey. The paramedic turned and nodded, writing something down. Mike seemed to be okay, apart from the cold he would probably catch after all this. Harvey regretted not having brought him any clothes: he had assumed that he would be wearing his pyjamas, at least. There was a bandage on his forehead and some blood in his hair, but it didn’t look serious.

Harvey felt relieved.

After signing something for the paramedic, Mike started approaching him, a slight smile on his face. “You actually came.” He commented. “Thanks.”

“You can’t work if you catch pneumonia sleeping on the street.” Harvey commented. “Let’s go.” 

Harvey headed towards his car, spying on Mike’s reaction as he saw it and silently smirking at his amazed expression. _Wait until you see the view from my apartment, kid_.

During the whole ride, Mike didn’t stop going on about how the guy living in the apartment next to his had left the gas on before going out for his shift, how Mike had woken up because of the smell and he had found his living room on fire – apparently, there was a locked door connecting the two apartments, Mike had put a piece of furniture in front of it -, so he had got out of there as soon as possible, leaving everything behind but managing to bump his head against a piece of furniture in the process.

“Do you want to sue the guy?” Harvey asked, casually.

Mike frowned at him. “No, of course not. It was an accident.”

Harvey shrugged.

When they got home, Harvey gave him an old t-shirt from Harvard – at which Mike rolled his eyes with a slight smirk – and some sweatpants – “I didn’t even know you had those… You actually _use_ them?” -, then he set up the couch with sheets and a pillow.

Mike was awkwardly standing behind him: he looked like he didn’t know what he was supposed to do with his hands. The clothes were a little bit too big for him, but they would do.

Harvey gestured to follow him. “If you are cold, you can turn on the heat like this.” He gestured, as Mike nodded. He kept glancing at him, and Harvey had to admit that everything probably looked pretty odd. He felt like the situation was a little surreal himself: he was letting Mike into his personal space, which meant… A lot. He didn’t like to bring people into his apartment, unless they were really close or it was a one night stand. It felt weird.

“You can have the morning off, I’ll text Donna,” he went on. “but I want you ready to work in the afternoon.”

“I can work even in the morning, if you-”

“Shut up, you look like Hell. It casts a bad light on me.” Mike closed his mouth, staring at him. He actually did look pretty shaken: probably the messy hair, with some trace of blood still there, and the clothes evidently lent didn’t help, but the main problem were the red eyes – Harvey imaged it had something to do with the smoke, other than the lack of sleep – and the shivers still shaking him. No way he was going to come back to the office before a good night sleep.

“Alright.” Mike agreed, nodding. “Thank you.”

“You mentioned that.” Harvey replied.

Mike smiled slightly. “Yeah. So…” His slight smile turned into a grin, at which Harvey already started rolling his eyes. He was pretty sure he knew what was coming. “What was it about you not caring and all?”

 _And here we go_. “If you had frozen to death I would have had to hire another associate.”

“I saw you checking me out when you arrived.” Mike commented. That stupid grin. “So you either were thinking about what an hot piece of ass I am or you were worried.”

Harvey rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, rookie. Go to sleep.” He wasn’t admitting defeat, he was just too tired to argue, especially considering that he probably would never be able to wake the kid up from his sweet dreams.

Mike leaned towards him, whispering triumphantly: “ _You so care about me_.” Then, he finally headed towards the couch.

Harvey sighed, turning the light off. He would never hear the end of it. Especially when Donna would find out.


End file.
